


Слухи о моем восстании сильно преувеличены

by wakeupinlondon



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Их отношения можно охарактеризовать как серию ошибок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слухи о моем восстании сильно преувеличены

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Reports of My Rising Have Been Greatly Exaggerated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190291) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2015 для команды In the Flesh.  
> Беты: maybe_she, Персе.

«На этот раз должно быть легко», — думает он — и ошибается.

Эми нарисовала портрет потерянного мальчика с большими глазами. Умер и воскрес, прежде чем смог с криком вырваться из подросткового возраста. Наносит столько мусса, что Эми удивляется, как он еще может улыбаться под всеми этими слоями краски.

Она не сообщила о том, как он умер, но мгновенная заминка, прямо перед тем, как Эми снова улыбается, говорит им достаточно.

Суть вот в чем: Эми подробно описала мальчика, который видел очень много боли еще до того, как живущие заклеймили его чудовищем. Мальчика, который улыбается и смеется, мальчика — сироту в собственном доме. Саймон думает, что когда они приедут в Роартон, их встретит кто-то, ищущий спасения, семью, которая полюбит его таким, какой он есть. Саймон думает, что найдет кого-то точно такого же, каким был он сам.

Но он ошибается.

***

Все начинается так:

_Ты, ээ, сидишь на моей могиле._

Упс.

Справедливости ради, он ей больше не пользуется. Саймон чуть откидывается назад, он пока не знает, что думать о мальчишке, который бредет к нему. Его лицо такое равномерно бежевое, что это сбивает с толку куда больше, чем бледная, как фарфор, кожа с трещинами выпуклых голубоватых вен. Он двигается неестественно, словно забыл, как ровно ходить, — что вполне может оказаться правдой после всего этого времени под землей. Саймону хочется узнать, как он выглядит на самом деле.

Саймон примерно это и говорит. Затем говорит ещё и ещё, а по лицу мальчишки невозможно ничего прочитать. Как правило, обычно на этом моменте все начинают выглядеть пораженными и озадаченными, — а стихи Йейтса так вообще должны были добить. Но этот в лучшем случае с сомнением заинтригован и слегка обижен — в худшем. Возможно, все дело в том, что Саймон с самого начала уселся на его могилу. _Упс._

Эми появляется как раз вовремя и подтверждает, что это и правда Кирен Уокер. Приятно знать.

Видно, что она совершенно счастлива попросту находиться с ним рядом. Что-то в ее лице загорается — что-то, чего Саймон не видел раньше, ни с собой, ни с кем-либо еще в коммуне. Она в шутку толкает Кирена, награждает его ласковыми прозвищами, но тот и бровью не ведет. Что-то в его изгибе плеч и в надрывающимся голосе дает понять, что Кирен толком не воспринимает, о чем они говорят.

Оттого, как мало Кирен хочет слышать, в мертвом сердце Саймона появляется горечь. Эми ясно дала понять, что Кирену больно, и даже сейчас легко заметить, что за этими скрытыми линзами глазами собирается буря. Кирен громко высказывает свое мнение, но притеснение послушно терпит. Саймону безумно хочется показать ему, какое это освобождение — жить подаренной во второй раз жизнью, однако он уже не уверен, что это окажется так просто.

В Кирене Уокере, легендарном друге Эми и владельце этой могилы, есть загадка. Саймону хочется снять с него один маскирующий слой за другим, чтобы увидеть настоящее лицо Кирена — и чтобы тот посмотрел на него в ответ.

***

— Не раскачивай лодку, — говорит Кирен, и Саймон готов рассмеяться. Это была идея Эми — прогуляться по городу в естественном виде и заставить жителей Роартона признать, что они реальны, что они существуют и никуда не денутся. Саймон, не успев прикусить язык, спрашивает, где может быть Кирен, — и предлагает начать оттуда. Рот Эми растягивается в задорной усмешке.

 _Он тебе нравится, да?_ — спрашивает она. — _Уж я-то умею выбирать парней._

Саймон старается сохранить безучастностное выражение лица, не показать ей слишком много. Единственное, что он говорит: ему не кажется, что Кирену он так уж понравился, — и так, скорее всего, и есть, после всех этих посиделок на его могиле. Эми лишь прижимается ближе, похлопывает его по руке и говорит: он скоро остынет, красавчик.

Ну, уже неважно. Это было тогда, сейчас же все иначе. Сейчас Саймон сжимает руками голову какого-то несчастного идиота — Гэри, кажется, — готовый свернуть ему шею за то, что он попытался причинить вред одному из немертвых. Попытался причинить вред Кирену. Всего лишь рефлекс, странный порыв защитить.

Теперь Саймон уже по большей части валяет дурака, дразнится и провоцирует спустить курок на направленном на него пистолете. Это ничуть ему не повредит — если только пуля не пройдет сквозь голову.

Но затем пистолет переводят на Кирена, и у Саймона такое ощущение, словно его внутренности покрылись коркой льда. Поразительно: он до сих пор может так испугаться, что кажется, будто он способен чувствовать. К счастью, пистолет не выстреливает — даже когда Кирен со стуком швыряет ключи на барную стойку, словно объявляя войну.

Когда Кирен с важным видом уходит, всего раз оглянувшись на звук своего имени и окинув всю комнату беспристрастным взглядом, Саймон видит кое-что, от чего его сердце чуть не начинает биться. Видит вызов и гнев, видит отколы и надрезы на тщательно изготовленной маске человечности.

Его чувство гораздо важнее. Резкое, _человечное_ , оно сидит прямо под кожей, как отходняк после кайфа. Саймону хочется сорваться следом за Киреном, хотя он не знает, что мог бы сказать или сделать. И все же это не ослабляет жажду, разгорающуюся где-то глубоко внутри.

Только потом ему приходит в голову отпустить Гэри.

***

Проект «ПЖЧ отдают долг» ужасен. Саймон понимает, что они видели жителей еще ниже второго сорта, почти нелюдей в лучшем случае, но это полнейшая херня.

На всех надеты отвратительные ярко-оранжевые жилеты, которые выделяются, как мишени, подчеркивают, что они отличаются от остальных. Свой жилет Саймон не надевает в надежде, что остальные последуют его примеру и также откажутся их носить.

Кроме того, потому что они попросту кошмарны.

Дни идут своим чередом, и немертвые Роартона собираются толпой в гостиной Эми, чтобы поделиться историями своих восстаний и ощутить единство с другими немертвыми. Саймон не может выкинуть из головы воспоминания о грязно-белых складных столах и кипящем кофе под мрачным освещением церковного подвала — как на собрании Анонимных Наркоманов, которое он посетил за пару месяцев до той последней передозировки.

Первое время после выписки из реабилиатацинного центра он очень хотел продолжить на них ходить. Сохранил монетку, которую ему там вручили в награду за двадцать четыре часа без дозы, и жалел о каждом вечере, который провел, выслеживая своего дилера вместо того, чтобы пойти на встречу.

Теперь же, наблюдая, как Спасенные Роартона рассказывают свои истории, Саймон не жалеет ни о чем. Нет, это не совсем правда. Он жалеет об отсутствии одного конкретного немертвого, хотя и не позволяет себе сильно из-за этого переживать.

Оказывается, на следующий день его и этого особенного немертвого отправляют работать вместе — только их вдвоем. Где-то на краю сознания продолжает звучать голос Эми: _все, что ни делается, все к лучшему_.

«Превосходно», — думает он. Он останется наедине с Киреном, поговорит с ним, заставит Кирена понять.

Все получается совсем не так, как ожидалось.

Он ошибался насчет Кирена, и в этот раз он заявляет об этом во всеуслышание. Он не сколько злится, сколько горько разочарован. Должно быть, от него исходит плохая энергетика, потому что даже Эми избегает его, когда он позже приходит к ней домой.

Эта жажда все еще жжется под кожей, но теперь она другая. Она злая, полная противоречий и такого расстройства, что в горле у Саймона будто зарождается пламя. И разгорается лишь сильнее, когда он видит, как немертвые смывают мусс с лиц, — поскольку Кирена нигде не видно.

***

Когда Саймон позже тем вечером открывает дверь, он все еще кипит от злости (вроде как). Но стоит Кирену торопливо протиснуться мимо, Саймона будто окатывает водой. Как будто от него исходит пар, как будто злость поменяла свою природу. Когда Саймону наконец удается толком разглядеть Кирена, он видит, что на нем нет ни линз, ни мусса, — и готов наброситься на любого, кто посмел навредить Кирену.

Кирен выглядит отчаявшимся, почти испуганным, как будто у него в голове борются друг с другом множество мыслей и он не может подобрать правильные слова, чтобы их высказать. Сам того не осознавая, Саймон мгновенно входит в роль апостола, готовый выслушать и утешить, но в то же время и с кем-нибудь разобраться, если потребуется.

И тогда Кирен целует его.

Саймон нерешительно отвечает, проводит по шее Кирена пальцами, очень медленно, потому что какого черта? Но Кирен уверенно прижимается ближе, и Саймон легко поддается. Кирен целуется мягко, почти робко, будто боится, что если будет слишком настойчив, то все исчезнет; будто только так и умеет. У Саймона щемит сердце при мысли, что никто не любил его так, как следовало.

Так что Саймон подается вперед, целует Кирена, словно это одновременно и согласие, и мольба о прощении. Обхватывает пальцами шею Кирена, хотя и не может по-настоящему ничего из этого ощутить. Призрачное прикосновение — вот и все, и это восхитительно.

Когда они отрываются друг от друга, Саймон ожидает тихого «мне не стоило этого делать» и следующего за этим поспешного бегства Кирена из дома Эми и из жизни Саймона в целом. Это можно назвать предчувствием, а можно — всего лишь спокойной взвешенной мудростью, приобретенной за целую жизнь, за которую он вечно все портил — или все портили ему — и в итоге просыпался один.

Но он, как и предписывает вся его схема представлений о Кирене, ошибается.

— Я сегодня видел столько дряни, — выдыхает Кирен. — И я просто... Я думаю, ты был прав.

И затем Кирен привстает на цыпочки и коротко целует его в уголок рта.

— Наверное, мне уже пора домой, — говорит Кирен. Он все еще выглядит грустным и встревоженным, но, по крайней мере, уже более уверенным в себе. Саймон по-прежнему обхватывает пальцами его шею — прикосновение почти неосязаемое, он знает, что Кирен не может его почувствовать. Честно говоря, это скорее для себя. — Родители начнут гадать, где я.

Глухой стук из коридора пугает Кирена до полусмерти, и они поспешно отрываются друг от друга. _Черт, Эми_ , Саймон забыл о ней, как только увидел Кирена на пороге. Кирен воспринимает это как сигнал к бегству.

— Давай, пока, — невнятно бормочет он, прошмыгивая мимо Саймона.

— Стой, — Саймон хватает его за руку. — Зайдешь завтра?

Кирен задерживается на пороге, затем слабо кивает и исчезает в темноте, будто его здесь никогда и не было.

Наступает завтра, и Кирен заходит. Целых тридцать секунд Саймон доволен.

Это совсем не похоже на вчерашнюю ночь, когда Кирен был нетерпеливым, отзывчивым и почти смущенным. Теперь он уверенно встречается с Саймоном глазами, пряча твердый взгляд за темными линзами. Саймон не может поцеловать Кирена, не может даже к нему прикоснуться из-за страха Кирена — чего же, внушения?

Есть что-то неправильное в том, что кто-то такой прекрасный, как Кирен, не понимает, зачем Саймон это делает. Они все заслуживает безопасности и спокойствия в своем естественном облике, а не в том, в каком кто-то другой желает их видеть. Кирен не обязан прятать, кем является, ему должно быть позволено принять самого себя и при свете дня. И Саймон действительно считает, что УЛА — прямой путь для понимания этого.

Но это не сработает — только не с Киреном. Так что Саймон предлагает компромисс. Кирен обдумывает его, а затем предлагает кое-что унизительное.

Саймону отчаянно хочется до него достучаться. В какой-то момент это уже перестало касаться только лишь УЛА. Саймон приехал в этот город, чтобы обратить Кирена в свою веру, а вместо этого ненароком изменил свои убеждения сам. Когда он торопливо накладывает на лицо мусс, это не кажется неправильным — но и правильным тоже не кажется.

Он поверить не может, что это делает.

***

Затем все идет неправильно, неправильно. Это неправильно, что Кирен должен быть первым восставшим, неправильно, что кто-то вообще может желать его смерти. Саймон ошибается в своих предположениях, Кирен ошибся в тот день на обеде, Немертвый Пророк ошибается, если считает, что Второе Восстание этого стоит.

Саймон распаковывает сверток с инструментами и готов поклясться, что на его мертвой коже выступил пот. Инструменты наводят ужас, и при мысли, как они вонзаются Кирену в сердце, перерезают горло, разрывают внутренности, Саймон замирает.

Земля уплывает из-под ног, и Саймон прижимается спиной к стене, силясь перебороть головокружение. В последний раз таким живым он чувствовал себя в Америке. Ну и дерьмо.

***

Антисептик и бледное освещение вызывают ужасную головную боль. Должно быть, какая-то ассоциация с прежними воспоминаниями, его личный бренд посттравматического стрессового расстройства, но Саймон здесь по собственной воле.

Взгляд Саймона прикован к Кирену. Ни разу за всю жизнь у него не получилось противиться действию наркотиков, а Кирен смог. Он переборол Голубое забвение и выглядит так, будто у него от силы болит голова. Он удивительный, фантастичный, невероятный, и Саймон до сих пор полностью не может его понять. Кирен смотрит на него как немного на идиота — или может как просто на кого-то невыносимого. Саймон не возражает: в конце концов он и правда раздумывал о том, чтобы убить Кирена.

Насчет этого...

Саймон пытается объясниться — он должен Кирену хотя бы это, — но его прерывает суматоха. Это Эми, господи, Эми ранена, Эми истекает кровью, Эми умирает, Эми _мертва_. Она лежит здесь, в пятнах крови — не черного цвета. Она была жива, она и была вторым восстанием, первым и последним. Она мертва, и все это его вина.

Теперь Саймон осознает свою самую большую ошибку. Это был не Кирен, это никогда не был Кирен. Это была Эми, милая, прекрасная, _живая_ Эми. Он привез ее сюда, поставил в это положение — и все ради сумасшедших убеждений.

Он не выходит вперед, чтобы сжать плечо Кирена, как бы сильно этого ни хотел. Он ошибся, он так кошмарно ошибся, и он этого не заслуживает.

***

Когда Эми опускают под землю во второй раз, Саймон чувствует, что его последняя связь с УЛА рвется, как кабель под напряжением. Ничего этого не стоит.

Позже Кирен проявляет желание остаться в Роартоне, вновь доказывая, что Саймон ошибался. Саймон решает остаться с ним. Здесь небезопасно, вправду небезопасно, но ради Кирена он останется. Саймон подумывает о том, чтобы рассказать все Кирену прямо здесь, у него в гостиной на поминках Эми, но слова застревают в горле прежде, чем он может их выговорить.

Когда солнце начинает клониться к закату, он хватает свой рюкзак и идет обратно в дом Эми. Первым делом он замечает незапертую дверь и серый вечерний свет, отбрасывающий тени в каждом углу. Это атмосфера беспокойства; кто-то здесь был.

Был — ключевое слово. Если они все еще здесь, в игре в прятки им нет равных. Саймон осматривает все, в какой-то момент даже судорожно распахивает шкафы и только затем обнаруживает пожелтевшую бумагу, зазубренным ножом прибитую к стене.

 _ИУДА_ , сообщает ему бумага, и Саймон говорит ей катиться к черту.

Около полуночи Саймон слышит стук в дверь. Что-то внутри него кричит _не открывай_ , но он все равно осторожно подходит к двери. Когда он распахивает ее, напряжение мгновенно покидает тело.

— Не против, если я останусь на ночь? — спрашивает Кирен, выглядя в кофте с длинным рукавом и спортивных штанах совсем жалким. — Мне не кажется правильным оставлять тебя сегодня одного.

— Да, — Саймон выплескивает всю свою усталость в одно слово. — Проходи, пожалуйста.

Кирен проскальзывает мимо него в коридор и останавливается, чтобы оглядеться. Горе тяжелым грузом висит у него на сердце, плечи тяжело опущены. Кирен вздыхает, и Саймон чувствует, что сейчас к нему можно прикоснуться.

Сперва Кирен никак не реагирует на руку, сжавшую плечо. Его взгляд устремлен куда-то вдаль, и Саймон даже не уверен, что Кирен ощущает прикосновение. Но затем он снова переводит глаза на Саймона, и на этот раз его вздох звучит скорее как признание: _мне нужна помощь_. Кирен подается вперед, обвивает руками шею Саймона и заключает в объятие. Только тогда Саймон понимает, что Кирен здесь в том числе и для себя. И обнимает Кирена в ответ, позволяя ему сдавленно всхлипывать куда-то в сгиб шеи Саймона.

— Черт побери, Саймон, это нечестно! — выкрикивает Кирен в какой-то момент, и у Саймона такое чувство, словно он сам умирает во второй раз.

Они стоят так какое-то время, пока Кирен постепенно не успокаивается, и вскоре он больше опирается о Саймона, чем стоит на своих ногах. Тогда Саймон отводит Кирена в спальню, усаживает на кровать и принимается воевать со шнурками у него на ботинках.

Сперва Кирен слегка сопротивляется, но скорее для вида — он измучен, несчастен и переполнен горем. Носки стянуть уже легче, и вскоре они аккуратно сложены на полу у изножья кровати. Как только Кирен удобно устраивается под одеялами, Саймон поднимается на ноги. Ему кажется, что еще слишком рано ложиться в постель вместе с Киреном, слишком самонадеянно рассчитывать, что они уже этого достигли. Но он, как легко догадаться, ошибается.

— Куда ты? — спрашивает Кирен.

Саймон неопределенно указывает пальцем на дверь.

— На диван.

Кирен закатывает глаза.

— Не глупи. Иди сюда.

И дергает Саймона за рукав, утягивая его под одеяла. В этом совсем нет необходимости, они оба не ощущают холода, но забраться под пуховое одеяло и удобно устроиться на матрасе все равно приятно. Сперва Саймон совершенно не представляет, где лечь. Возможно, стоит держаться на расстоянии, дать Кирену сохранить личное пространство, если оно ему нужно. Но потом Кирен зевает и закидывает руку Саймону поперек груди, утыкается лицом куда-то ему под подбородок.

Что ж, раз так, Саймон обнимает Кирена одной рукой и притягивает его еще ближе.

— Все хорошо? — спрашивает Кирен через какое-то время.

Нет, не хорошо. _Эми мертва, и это по большей части моя вина. Я чуть тебя не убил. УЛА, скорее всего, хочет нам навредить. Ничего, черт возьми, не хорошо._

— Все хорошо.

Кирен хмыкает так, как будто знает, что это полная фигня.

Той ночью Саймону так и не удается заснуть. Он напряженно прислушивается, старается держать ухо востро на случай еще одного вторжения. К тому моменту, как над Роартоном собирается рассвет, в дом Эми так никто и не вломился, и Саймон позволяет себе провалиться в сон.

Проснувшись, он не представляет, сколько сейчас времени, и ему совершенно наплевать. Кирена нет на другой стороне постели, что вызывает тревогу, пока Саймон не принимает вертикальное положение и не видит, что Кирен сидит у подножия кровати. В руках он держит фотографию матери Саймона, которую тот умудрился стащить до того, как отец его выгнал.

Саймон вновь откидывается на кровать. Для этого еще слишком рано.

— Прости, — Кирен кладет фотографию на место. — Наверное, не стоило рыться в твоих вещах.

Саймон ничего не отвечает, только задумчиво чешет гладкий подбородок. Он чувствует себя неловко, думает, что, наверное, должен рассказать Кирену обо всем, что произошло. Но прежде чем он может подобрать нужные слова, Кирен ошарашивает его:

— В последний раз я здесь все обыскал, когда ты пропал. Нашел тогда Голубое Забвение.

Саймон изо всей силы хлопает себя по лицу в надежде, что заработает сотрясение и им не придется вести этот разговор.

— Я не собирался его принимать.

— Ну да, — язвит Кирен. — Разумеется, не собирался.

Это больно, но черт побери, если он этого не заслуживает.

Однако вместо того чтобы продолжать эту тему, Кирен лишь плюхается рядом с ним на кровать и вздыхает, глядя в потолок.

— Слишком много дерьма случилось в последнее время, — решает он. — Позже поговорим.

Саймон благодарен за это, хоть и знает, что не следовало бы. Им нужно поговорить сейчас, потому что со временем все станет только хуже. Но когда он переводит взгляд на лицо Кирена, то не может заставить себя что-то сказать. На Кирена сейчас и так много всего навалилось. Если он узнает еще и об этом, это может сломать его.

Так что вместо этого Саймон улыбается, и улыбка ощущается ложью.

***

Кирен меняет свое отношение к нему так часто, что Саймон боится, его когда-нибудь заклинит. Одну минуту Кирен хлопает ресницами и ворует поцелуи, а уже через минуту — окидывает Саймона таким взглядом, от которого становится ясно, что Кирен хочет назвать Саймона последними словами и сдерживается только из вежливости.

Иногда Кирен перестает быть вежливым. Иногда произносит резкие слова, жесткие слова, от которых Саймону начинает казаться, что он может чувствовать боль. Но не больше чем через несколько дней Кирен с совсем слегка опущенной головой и виноватой улыбкой на лице вновь возвращается в дом Эми.

Когда они ссорятся, это всегда происходит из-за глупостей. Кирен постоянно все роняет — книги, пульты, один раз вазу, полную влажной почвы и засыхающих корней. Каждый раз, когда Саймон спрашивает, что происходит, он получает в ответ лаконичное _ничего_. Саймон уверен, что в последний раз видел, как у Кирена дрожат руки, но Кирен лишь заводит их за спину и рявкает, что он в порядке.

Саймон не особенно ему верит, но ладно.

Одним утром, когда они лежат в гостиной, им в окно прилетает кирпич. Никого не задевает, но все же.

Саймон молча на него смотрит, почти уверенный, что знает, кто его бросил. Кирен переносит это не так легко: принимает за подарок от остатков добровольческой армии. Он не ругается в окно, но его оскорбления все равно весьма красочны. И просьба успокоиться, разумеется, вызывает обратный эффект.

— Успокоиться? — Кирен срывается на крик. — В наш дом кинули кирпич! Где они, черт возьми, вообще его взяли?

Он поднимает кирпич и сжимает в руке, словно пытаясь определить его вес. На какое-то кошмарное мгновение Саймон уверен, что сейчас Кирен выбежит на улицу и бросится за таинственным нападавшим. Саймон встает — стекло хрустит у него под ногами — и осторожно забирает кирпич из рук Кирена.

— Если мы ответим им насилием, они сочтут нападение на нас оправданным, — объясняет он.

Кирен скептически на него смотрит:

— В первый же день нашего знакомства ты схватил Гэри Кендала за шею.

Ну черт возьми.

— Вернемся обратно ко мне, — Кирен тянет его за собой. — Обсудим это с моими родителями. Вызовем полицию — надо же сделать хоть что-нибудь.

Саймон не высказывает ни слова протеста, когда Кирен, держа его за руку, тащит за собой на улицу. Что, как ни странно, позже приводит к потоку ругани. Беззлобной, и эффект смягчается за счет того, что Кирен пытается прикрыть разбитое окно мешком для мусора, но все равно ругани.

Саймон старается, правда старается прислушиваться к Кирену, когда тот говорит что-то подобное. Когда говорит _пожалуйста, Саймон, перестань пялиться, ну правда, я не такой уж замечательный, возражай мне хоть иногда, мне полезно время от времени это слышать_.

Я не очередная УЛА. Я не очередная зависимость.

Дело в том, что после этих ссор Саймон всегда ожидает, что Кирен соберет вещи, и уйдет в свой родной дом, и никогда не вернется. И каждый раз ошибается.

Несмотря на это, в животе что-то сжимается в тугой узел, когда Саймон самым серьезным голосом просит Кирена выслушать его. Кирен выглядит заинтересованным, не не обеспокоенным. О господи. Саймон упирается локтями в колени, опускает взгляд и вздыхает.

Вот и все.

— Эми умерла из-за меня, — признается он, и покаяние вылетает изо рта будто одним спешным словом. Кирен поднимает бровь.

— Мы это уже обсуждали, — вздыхает он. — Она уехала и вернулась с тобой потому, что сама этого хотела. Это Максин Мартин убила ее, не ты.

Саймон заставляет себя не отводить взгляд, не позволяет себе отступить.

— Ты не понимаешь. Я привез ее сюда для того, чтобы мы могли искать Первого...

— Да, я это понял.

— ...которого мне приказали убить.

Молчание. Затем следует еще молчание, затем лицо Кирена вытягивается, словно он одновременно и зол, и растерян.

— Господи боже, — выдыхает Кирен. — Ты для этого приехал в Роартон?

— Я не имел ни малейшего представления, — говорит Саймон. — Клянусь, когда меня отправили на поиски Первого Восставшего, я совершенно не представлял, что мне предстоит сделать.

Какое-то время висит неловкое молчание. Кирен часто и коротко вздыхает, как будто хочет заговорить, но не знает, что сказать. Саймон не издает ни звука, пытается что-то придумать: быть может, _мне жаль_ , которое не будет звучать как отговорка.

Он так ничего и не придумывает.

— Поэтому ты был на кладбище, — понимает Кирен и встает на ноги. — Ты думал, что это я.

Саймон остается на месте, упираясь локтями в бедра, пальцами рассеянно барабаня по рту и подбородку.

— Да.

— И с чего ты взял, что это я? — спрашивает Кирен, в его мертвых глазах разгорается злость. — Потому что запал на меня?

— Из-за того обеда, когда ты описал свое восстание, — признается Саймон. — Когда ты сказал, что тогда была полночь и все остальные могилы были нетронутыми, я был уверен, что это ты.

— Господи, Саймон, — выдыхает Кирен и падает обратно в кресло. — Боже, надо было мне держать рот на замке. Ты ведь помнишь свое восстание? Помнишь жажду утолить голод, из-за которой плохо понимаешь, что происходит? Одному богу известно, что тогда творилось, я же был так чертовски голоден.

Саймон пытается удержать безразличное выражение лица: оттого, что он начнет копаться в воспоминаниях, все равно никому легче не станет. Ему все еще нечего сказать — такого, что бы все исправило, — так что он продолжает молчать.

— Ты собирался убить меня, — непринужденно произносит Кирен, попросту констатируя факт. В его голосе нет ни осуждения, ни злости, ни отвращения. Всего лишь пустое внимание.

— Нет, — напоминает ему Саймон. — Я не смог.

Пауза.

— А если бы ты знал, что это Эми?

— Ни за что, — уверенно отвечает Саймон. — У меня бы не вышло. Даже если бы она меня попросила, я бы...

Он опускает голову, разрывая зрительный контакт и уставившись на колени.

— Мне нравится думать, что я бы их бросил, — ну, ты знаешь, УЛА, — если бы до того, как приехать сюда, знал, что мне придется сделать, — говорит он, чувствуя себя так, будто его внутренности обжигает кислотой. — Но я не уверен, что поступил бы так. Не до встречи с тобой.

Саймон снова поднимает взгляд, в чертах его лица проступает что-то, отдаленно напоминающее надежду. Кирен вновь встает, но выглядит уже менее разозленным, менее растерянным. Он выглядит опустошенным. Запускает руку в волосы и говорит:

— Мне нужно какое-то время побыть одному.

Он размашистым шагом выходит из гостиной, и у Саймона так сдавливает сердце, что на какой-то миг он даже думает, что оно бьется. Он ожидает услышать хлопок входной двери, за которым последуют тишина и пустота — столь сильные, что внутри Саймона ничего не останется. Но он ошибается: слышен лишь щелчок закрывающегося замка на двери в ванную в коридоре.

Саймону удается сидеть спокойно по крайней мере минут десять; с каждым движением стрелки часов его волнение возрастает. Он понимает, что нужно оставить Кирена в покое, но находиться в гостиной одному — невыносимо. Так что он слоняется по коридору, садится на полу у двери в ванную — еще на целых десять минут, склонив голову, будто в ожидании приговора. Лишь после того, как проходит еще немного времени, он осмеливается напомнить Кирену о себе.

Он стучит в дверь и получает в ответ приглушенное _отвали_.

Саймон снова утыкается головой в колени.

— Я это заслужил, — говорит он своим коленям, однако те не выражают ему ни малейшего сочувствия. Он все же продолжает подпирать дверь, словно, прижавшись к ней, окажется ближе к Кирену. Из ванной комнаты не доносится ни звука — ни тяжелого дыхания, ни плача, ни гневных криков. Любопытство Саймона встречено одной лишь тишиной, и он знает, что именно этого и заслуживает.

Только когда Кирен открывает дверь — бог знает сколько времени спустя, — Саймон возвращается из своих мыслей. От движения двери он падает назад и приземляется на пол аккурат перед ногами Кирена.

— Гмм, — он с умным видом хмыкает.

— Боже, ну и что мне с тобой делать?

Саймон не может удержаться от немедленного самоуничижительного ответа:

— Выставить за порог?

— Выставить тебя? — спрашивает Кирен, и за скептицизмом в его голосе почти слышна усмешка. — Из твоего же дома?

— Он не мой, — замечает Саймон. — Он Эми.

Кирен смотрит на Саймона так, словно хочет ему врезать, что, ладно, вполне объяснимо после всего произошедшего. Но вместо этого наклоняется и с преувеличенным стоном поднимает Саймона на ноги. В такие моменты Саймон проклинает свою притупленную чувствительность и мечтает ощутить тепло, прижимающееся к теплу. Еле ощутимых прикосновений не достаточно, они же оба немертвые, черт возьми.

— Я сильно на тебя разозлился, — говорит Кирен, смахивая с рубашки Саймона несуществующую пыль, но в его голосе не звучит злости. — Не за сумасшедший религиозный экстремизм. Я надеюсь, теперь это для тебя уже пройденный этап.

— Ты прав, — поспешно отвечает Саймон. — Тогда за что же?

— За то, что не рассказал мне этого раньше. Просто за то... Что уехал отсюда и оставил меня один на один с городом, где меня ненавидят. Потому что если у нас что-то выйдет, мы должны друг другу доверять. Должны говорить друг другу всякое дерьмо, ладно?

— Ладно, — мгновенно бормочет Саймон. — Ладно.

Кирен вздыхает, его усталые глаза устремлены на Саймона.

— Как ты вообще связался с этими личностями из УЛА?

— Я... Мне было некуда идти, — его голос звучит так тихо и жалко, что Саймон весь внутренне съеживается. Кирен широко распахивает глава, сводит брови на переносице — это самое преисполненное горя выражение лица, которое Саймон видел у него с...

Не самое подходящее время для того, чтобы думать о предсмертных минутах Эми.

— Эй, — Кирен хватает его за плечо. — Извини. Наверное, вопрос был не очень честным, да?

— Нет, все в порядке, — говорит Саймон. — Больше никаких секретов, так?

Кирен выглядит так, словно пытается разозлиться, но у него ничего не выходит.

— Ох, иди сюда, — бормочет он и заключает Саймона в объятия.

***

Тем вечером они решают навестить Эми.

— Господи, нужно было разрисовать и ее надгробие.

— Дождь бы все смыл, — замечает Саймон, но Кирен лишь отмахивается.

— Дай мне резчик, — требует он. — Сейчас попробую что-нибудь придумать.

— Хочешь испортить могилу Эми?

— Это будет не порча, — протестует Кирен. — Это будет улучшение.

— Ей бы понравилось, — говорит Саймон, и Кирен сжимает его руку.

— Да. Ей бы понравилось.

Они говорят о ней, говорят с ней, произносят глупые бессмысленные фразы, которые, как они оба прекрасно понимают, не изменят ничего, кроме их настроений. Раз или два Кирен почти срывает голос, но продолжает говорить. Рассказывает и дальше о том, какой Саймон невыносимый засранец. В словах Кирена нет настоящего гнева, но Саймон знает — это его наказание за то, что разбил Эми сердце и хранил от Кирена секреты.

Кроме того, в течение всей своей гневной тирады Кирен не выпускает его руки. Часть Саймона думает, что Кирен может понять его вину и скорбь. Другая часть — знает, что Кирен попросту хороший человек. Даже когда злится.

После этого наступает временное затишье: никому из них не хочется говорить, но и уходить также не хочется. Кирен кладет голову Саймону на плечо и молча смотрит на могилу Эми, каждые пару секунд тяжело вздыхая. Звук теряется в свисте ветра между могилами и шелесте деревьев.

Кирен начал здесь вторую жизнь, — а Саймон чуть было не закончил свою. Эта мысль вызывает у него неприятное чувство, словно мир только что остановился, и Саймон вот-вот упадет. Он бы и дальше продолжал об этом думать, если бы Кирен вдруг не выдернул руку, выходя вперед.

— Что-то не так, — он обеспокоенно хмурится. — Землю перекапывали.

— Да? — спрашивает Саймон. Он приседает и смотрит на рыхлую почву — и тоже видит. — Да, точно.

На самом деле он ощущает себя последним идиотом, сидя на корточках на земле и рассматривая очертания грязи, когда мог заняться чем-то достойным — например, поплакать над могилой. Однако, как бы странно это ни звучало, земля действительно выглядит неестественно. Не будто бы осела, как на прошлом могиле Эми, а будто бы ее трогали снаружи. Раскопали и поспешно засыпали обратно.

— Ты же не думаешь...

Саймон запрокидывает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Кирена, и выдавливает самую честную улыбку, на какую способен.

— Если бы кто-то и смог восстать второй раз, это была бы Эми.

— Да, — говорит Кирен, и по голосу похоже, что он вот-вот расплачется. Но это не так: он улыбается, слабо и отчаянно, прямо под небом Роартона.

***

Почти целую неделю Кирен в основном проводит в своем старом доме, время от времени заходя к Саймону, потому что _уж я-то не появляюсь и не пропадаю, когда захочу_. Саймон закатывает глаза, стараясь скрыть обиду. Как бы там ни было, намек понят.

Это не совсем прощение, поскольку Кирен продолжает отпускать мелкие ехидные комментарии насчет всего, — которые, Саймон согласен, он заслуживает. Ехидность слегка смягчается за счет того, что Кирен, кажется, после того дня на могиле Эми стал более привычен к прикосновениям. Теперь они больше не сидят на диване, а, обнявшись, лежат лицом друг к другу.

Вскоре Кирен снова начинает проводить ночи в доме Эми.

У Саймона никогда толком не получалось спать — ни живым, ни мертвым. Однако всегда становилось легче, когда кто-то обнимал его, а рядом находилась чужая шея, в которую можно было уткнуться носом. Саймону не особо нравилось лежать сзади — больше спереди, когда кто-то другой сжимал его в объятиях. Наверное, это рождало в нем чувство защищенности.

Только проблема в том, что Кирен такой миниатюрный — сравнительно. Обычно у них получается устроиться удобно для обоих, но иногда во сне они размыкают объятия.

Именно поэтому, как Саймону кажется, он просыпается посреди ночи, ощущая себя растерянным и опустошенным. Кирен крепко обнимает одеяло, а Саймон, видимо, во время сна передвинулся на другую половину кровати. Луна висит низко, заглядывает через зазор в занавесках, словно хочет поздороваться. Саймон слегка раздражен и попросту желает, чтобы она убралась прочь.

Затем он садится, бесполезно, но равномерно дыша через нос, почесывает затылок, опускает руку ниже, касаясь пальцами отверстия для уколов, и переводит взгляд на Кирена. Лунный свет мужественно пытается проникнуть в комнату сквозь туман, но, если честно, получается у него так себе. Лицо Кирена в основном скрыто в тени, свету удалось лишь поймать его ресницы — там, где они касаются щеки.

Кирен почти теряется на фоне кровати, его кожа белая, как бумага. Он будто может провалиться в матрас, слиться с ним и исчезнуть. Несомненно, Саймон уже должен был его потерять в череде проебов и ошибок, что, словно грозовая туча, за ним следуют.

Но затем Кирен тихо посапывает — не храпит, но и не вздыхает, — и плохое настроение Саймона испаряется. Трудно оставаться несчастным, когда Кирен рядом морщит лицо, дергает носом, как кролик, и открывает мутные со сна глаза.

Какое-то долгое мгновение Кирен молча смотрит на Саймона, пытаясь понять, проснулся он или нет. Зевает, моргает пару раз, и вот, кажется, возвращается в царство живых — или, по крайней мере, в царство проснувшихся.

— Наблюдать за спящими — жутко, — бормочет он, но по голосу не скажешь, что Кирен особо против.

— Мы ожившие трупы, — возражает Саймон. — В нас все жутко.

В ответ он получает в лицо несильно брошенной подушкой.

— Звучит не особо прогрессивно, мистер Двенадцатый Апостол, — поддразнивает его Кирен, но тут же меняется в лице. Сразу смотрит застенчиво, в глазах у него читается извинение, но Саймон лишь отмахивается.

— Наверное, ты прав, — произносит Саймон, и в приглушенном лунном свете его улыбка кажется мрачной. Это не обманывает его самого, не обманывает и Кирена. Кирен поднимает руку — на бледной коже выделяются синие вены — и притягивает Саймона для поцелуя.

Целовать полусонного Кирена, скорее всего, не похоже ни на что на свете. Как ни посмотри, это не хороший поцелуй. Неуклюжий. Был бы слишком влажным, будь у них достаточно слюны. Впечатление такое, словно Кирен дурачится вместо того, чтобы заниматься делом. Но уже совсем скоро он увлекается — впивается ногтями в руки Саймону, переплетает под одеялом их ноги, трется лицом о его щеки, упорно пытаясь завладеть его ртом. Получается у него не очень, но Саймон не возражает.

И все же продолжается это всегда недолго: когда Кирен ведет себя так напористо, он быстро устает. В конце концов он откидывается на подушки и увлекает Саймона за собой, укладывая его голову себе на грудь. В ней нет сердцебиения, но Саймон все равно прислушивается.

— Тебе когда-нибудь снятся кошмары, — сонно спрашивает Кирен, — о том, что было раньше?

— Нет, — Саймон неохотно приподнимает голову и встречается с Киреном глазами. — Не о том, чтобы было раньше. А о том, что было позже.

Кирен напряженно хмурится, но не задает вопросов. Саймон этому рад: он не уверен, что уже готов к разговору.

— Тебе не нужно рассказывать мне прямо сейчас, — уверяет Кирен. — Но если мы поговорим, это может помочь.

— Да, да, — бормочет Саймон. Он сползает чуть ниже и утыкается лицом в изгиб шеи Кирена. — О чувствах потом. Давай спать.

Кирен издает смешок.

— Из-за твоих чувств мы и не спим, романтик ты жуткий.

— Ничего не могу поделать, ты восхитителен, — бормочет Саймон ему в шею — потому, что может, — ожидая, что сейчас Кирен его заткнет, как и всегда. На этот раз, впрочем, он ошибается.

Кирен лишь хмыкает, словно и правда об этом задумывается.

— Да, — в конце концов говорит он. — Я такой.

Саймон потрясенно смеется:

— Какой же ты скромный маленький ублюдок.

— Эй, это ты сказал.

Так и было.

— И я имел в виду каждое слово.

После они засыпают, позволяя тишине и темноте себя убаюкать, а когда открывают глаза, луна уже исчезла и уступила место солнцу. Саймон изо всех сил тянет на себя одеяло, но Кирен так просто его не отпускает.

— Проснись и пой, уже... — он срывает с тумбочки будильник и жмурится: — Половина двенадцатого! Черт, я пообещал отцу, что зайду с утра.

Он встает, позволяя Саймону развалиться и на его половине кровати. Она не теплая, но даже если бы была, Саймон все равно не смог бы этого ощутить. Тем не менее притворяться все равно приятно. Где-то в другой части дома Кирен все обыскивает, по всей вероятности, в поиске своей одежды и обуви. Саймон размышляет о том, чтобы встать и помочь, но тогда придется выбраться из постели.

Ну нет.

— Черт возьми, да куда подевались мои ботинки! — кричит Кирен из гостиной.

— Посмотри у двери, — бурчит Саймон. — Там, где мы храним обувь.

— Ну спасибо, умник... Ой.

Саймон улыбается в подушку.

Когда Кирен припрыгивает в спальню, на ходу пытаясь натянуть ботинок, Саймон решает, что надо хотя бы сесть, чтобы попрощаться. Он пару раз моргает и решает, что, скорее всего, выглядит сейчас хуже, чем когда вылез из могилы. Кирен, впрочем, смотрится неплохо — сонно и взъерошенно, но неплохо.

— Ты прекрасен, — бормочет Саймон, и Кирен корчит рожицу. Неожиданно Саймон начинает тосковать по прошлой ночи, когда Кирен был послушным, ласковым и верил, когда Саймон говорил ему комплименты. Возможно, когда-нибудь Кирену не нужно будет находиться в полусне, чтобы признать про себя, что он замечательный.

Но для начала хватит и крохотных шажков.

— Эй, — Саймон тянется и хватает его за руку, удерживая у постели. — Я серьезно.

Что-то во взгляде, которым окидывает его Кирен, заставляет Саймона мгновенно почувствовать себя хорошо. Воздух между ними легкий и теплый, хотя они его и не ощущают. Саймон думает, что на этот раз Кирен, может, и не воспротивится, лишь улыбнется, наклонится и поцелует Саймона в губы — нет, не совсем так. На этот раз это не столько предположение, сколько желание.

И на этот раз он прав.


End file.
